Rebirth
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Thor cheered out, "My brother!" Loke looked at him confused, "Brother? I don't have any brothers nor are you my family." Thor ignored him and continued to hug him, "Loki, stop fighting me." "My name is Loke the Trickster and I have to call a friend to get me back to the states."
1. Chapter 1

My first Thorki! I'm proud of this, Thor went kinda dark in the end but it's hot. I made this for a contest and I did this fic to this picture just remove the (): tashinajacob.(deviantart) art/(Kid)-Loki-punk-transformation-409384627

* * *

Reincarnation it is said that is not governed by the laws of time. It can send your soul into the distant past or future or present time you are currently living. You may see yourself in someone else eyes and never know that it is yourself you're looking at.

Loke was a black haired and bright green eyed eight year old when he came to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters after his parents were killed in a gas station robbery gone wrong, his powers were awakened and tore the robber apart. Charles Xavier came to the police station where he was taken after the police found him laying with his parents covered in their blood. He was an orphan and had no family to take him in if Charles had not taken him he would've been put into foster care with no understanding of his powers.

The young boy was adopted by two mutant parents not long after he arrived; Charles knew the couple very well and Loke could still go to the school to learn to control his powers. It took several years to figure or even classify what the boy's power was because new powers kept appearing whenever Loke mastered one gift he was a Joe of all traders but master of none. Due to his mischievious and cunning behavior Charles created and classified him as a Trickster type after the legends of the mischief spirits. The young boy took the nickname Trickster as his X-Men name and soon became the class clown but also a skilled fighter.

Loke was thirteen when they heard that Anthony Stark was taken as a war prisoner and he became Iron Man and one of the young boy's heroes. The same year the Hulk was created by Bruce Banner in an accidental Gamma Radiation overdose. The boy liked him because Hulk caused chaos and was green. Two years later the God of Thunder, Thor, appeared in Arizona and for some reason he despised but loved the god.

On Loke's seventeenth birthday the New York incident happened and Charles had the most experienced X-Men fly by jet to help the Avengers with the invasion. Through the chaos of the invasion and the panic of the people Loke caught glimpses of the Avengers and Loki the God of Chaos.

Once the battle was won the young X-Men left except for Loke he had to check on his parent's shop for the damage that it may have taken. Surprisingly there was only a few pottery pieces were broken and so after he cleaned up he went to get a tattoo, shaved off part of his lush black hair, and several piercing for a new look. His step parents weren't too happy about the tattoo on his chest that he got that was symbol of Loki but it was more of the tattoo in general.

Loke soon graduated and began his career in tattooing as he ran his family's pottery shop on the side. He was content in his life and job until he was walking through the Central Park when he suddenly found himself in what looked like Britian which turned out to be correct. He spotted Thor fighting strange creatures, Loke didn't wait for the any of the them notice him to assist the Thunder God.

With a flick of his wrist his assassin blade came out from under his right sleeve and he began to stab one of the elf like creature. Thor stared at him surprised but accepted Loke's help as the teen was able to hold his own and possessed magic. The Thunderer was surprised at the skills the boy had they were so much like his brother's. Every magic move and strokes of his dagger. He had not much time to think about the teen as he had to fly off to put an end to Malekith the leader of the Dark Elves.

Loke stayed behind to protect the scientist that were helping Thor with strange devices. He learnt that it was the strange portals that had brought him to Britian. He noticed they were wary of him for some reason but he was too worried about Thor to really pay them mind since he was a mutant and got it lots of those looks. He looked up at the portals that led to different realms began to line up above them.

It was one of the single greatest things he'd ever seen so many world that he could easily jump through. Suddenly Malekith appeared before them and Loke quickly stood between the elf and the scientists. His assassin blade ready to strike as the elf stalked towards them only to have a tornado start to form. He formed his shield to protect them from the debris that was thrown about.

Loke saw Thor approach the storm with Mjölnir in hand, he looked back at them and locked eyes with the male teen instead of Jane. Loke saw only complete utter love in his eyes and had no idea why he was looking at him in such a way. The moment was brief and Thor flew into the storm to face Malekith. Loke had to wait helplessly as the scientist began to work to open a portal.

Finally the battle ended with Malekith being sucked into a portal with his ship. The scientists went to Thor while Loke stayed back feeling out of place with them and jealous as Jane hugged Thor for being alive. Loke decided to call a friend that could get him back the states without leaving his weapons behind. He didn't get far when he felt strong armor covered arms grab him from behind.

With a yelp he heard Thor cheer out, "My brother!"

Loke looked at him confused, "Brother? I don't have any brothers nor are you my family."

Thor ignored him and continued to hug him, "Loki, stop fighting me."

"My name is Loke the Trickster and I have to call a friend to get me back to the states."

"Better I'll take you there myself!" Thor turned to the scientist, "I will return my friends!"

"Wait! Let go of me!" Loke yelled as he pushed at demi-god's hands trying to escape as he heard the hammer begin to spin. Before he could say anything else they were in the air with a yelp from the teen and yells from one of the female scientist. "Dude! Put me back onto the ground this instant!"

Thor didn't respond as he held Loke securely as the wind whipped past them and after a half hour of demi-god not listening to him Loke held onto the muscled arm. They landed in New York at the Stark Tower but Thor didn't release him as they went inside where Anthony and several other members of the Avengers relaxing inside but that disappeared when they all looked at them.

"My friends! I found my brother's reborn!" Thor yelled.

"For the last time I'm not your brother! I'm an only child! Plus! I was there when your brother attacked New York! I was helping with the evacuation of the norms!" Loke told him.

Tony nodded, "I have to agree with the kid, he's far to young...and alive."

"Rebirth isn't a straight line my friends. Now watch him, I have to return to Asgard," Thor said as he pushed Loke to them before flying off.

Loke looked after him and then at the Avengers before looking at his watch, "...Uh, I have to go I have a shift at the tattoo shop down from my store in like...an hour."

"What did you mean by norms?" Clint asked ignoring Loke's statement.

Loke groaned, "It's what we call the non-mutants."

"You're a mutant?"

"Yes," Loke rolled his eyes, "I'm called the Trickster, I'm the only one of my power type."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Really what do you do?"

"All sorts of things but mainly do mischief. But seriously guys I need to go to the shop."

"Thor said to keep you here," Clint said as he turned to the TV.

"That would work if this wasn't an illusion and I wasn't already heading to my place of work," Loke said as the illusion faded with a smirk. The young man was already down on the streets when he saw from the illusion was that of the Avengers looking shooked that they were tricked. He felt the energy of the illusion return to him as he went to the tattoo shop to work on his apprenticeship as an artist.

Loke pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he walked into the shop and then went straight to work on the jobs that the artists couldn't get to during their normal shifts. He sat down at one of the drawing stations and sketched as his basic jobs were down, the other artists helped him with his technique. He did a few simple tattoos of outlines and simple coloring that day as he tried to forget what had happened that day. Loke yawned as he waited for the end of his shift as he needed to get to his shop, sleep, and open the next morning.

He clocked out and headed to the bus stop that took him down several streets and had a bus stop right in front of his pottery shop. He took his music player and started to listen to it ignoring all the people and his problem around him. He checked his phone for any orders he may have gotten while he out of the shop and country. There were a few orders not that hard pots he needed to do so he didn't have to do an over nighter.

Loke looked up as it approached his stop he pushed the button and got off as the bus stopped and opened the door. He walked to the door next to the shop and went inside to the living space above the shop. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer only to turn and find Thor in his kitchen table.

Loke breathed heavily as he glared at the demi-god drinking one of his beers, "What are you doing here?"

Thor grinned at him as he held up the can of beer, "Man of Iron told me where you live after you left and I had to come to make sure you're well cared for."

"I don't need you to look after me, I have parents for that *and* supportive friends," he grumbled as he popped open his beer then motioned to the thunderer. "I don't need some...god! To see to it!"

"I'm your brother," he suddenly got up.

"No! Stay away from me! And you're not my brother!" Loke yelled as he got into a fighting stance to fight off Thor. He suddenly realized that the air smelt different, "What are you burning in my house!"

"It's one of your special potions," Thor said as he approached Loke and easily took the beer bottle from him.

"I don't make potions," he groaned as the god touched his neck he couldn't understand why he wasn't resisting and so sensitive to the touches.

"When you were my brother you did and this is the same potion you used on me centuries ago." Thor picked him up and carried him to the teen's bedroom.

Loke struggled weakly to get away from Thor even the potion burning he couldn't escape Thor's strength. The god nuzzled and licked at his neck obviously eager to get to what he wanted. The teen still tried to refuse the stronger man but the potion was making needy and weak. Thor put him on the bed and began to undress him; he was delighted to see the tattoo on his chest. He licked the marked skin making the teen whine and gasp.

Loke didn't want this but he couldn't stop him and soon he was naked under Thor and he soon was undressing in front of him. He whimpered and shook his head, "No, please no."

Thor leaned over and hushed him, "It's okay brother."

The teen gasped and arched when Thor thrusted into him fully without any preparation but his muscles easily gave way to the large appendage.

"Oh by Odin's beard..." Thor breathed, "So tight, I missed you. I missed the feel of you around me."

Loke felt Thor adjust his legs so they were on his shoulders and he reached deeper inside of him. "Oooooh! No...no...!"

Thor ignored him and started thrusting into Loke's body, it had been two years since he felt his brother and he was going to enjoy him. He leaned over the teen pushing his legs closer to his body bending him in half. Loke cried out when he felt his prostate being hit by Thor's thick meat.

"Brother, you're mine I won't let you go ever again," he panted as he began to strength his thrusts.

Loke wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders as pleasure build up inside of him and he was putty in the god's hands as he was soon moved to a new position. Still on him Thor had him rolled onto his side with one leg on his shoulder and the other on his waist. Loke gasped as the god pulled out only to push back in this time he was oiled up with some sort of liquid. The liquid immediately made him more sensitive to the god's thrusts.

He arched up and cried out in pleasure he was unable to think anymore or protest as Thor's slicked hand grasped his cock. Loke screamed out in pleasure that drove the older man on. He was turned again this time on his hands and knees. He was pulled up against the larger chest and had his legs spread apart. He looked down and now could see Thor's cock disappearing deep inside of him. Loke cried out as Thor used the teen's body weight to fuck him on his cock.

Thor bit and sucked on his neck he didn't attempt to rub Loke off but it wasn't necessary because the brushing on his prostate was enough to bring him to the edge. With a final thrust Thor gave a loud cry and came inside of him making Loke cried out and came on the sheets. The god released Loke's legs but held onto his waist before falling onto the bed.

"What do the call you know?" Thor finally asked.

"...Loke," he answered still dazed.

He nuzzled his neck, "I will protect you Loke my brother. I won't let anyone seperate us again."

Loke only drifted off exhausted, he didn't notice his phone vibrate with a text message of: "Hey Loke, date night tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to the reviews and favs I got for this story I decided to go ahead and make a second chapter. I don't know how long I'll keep it going for but I'll see were it'll end up. This chapter will be a little lessed rushed because I'm not doing this for a contest now.

Sorry again! Stuff came up :C I'm also trying to work on my elf story too.

* * *

Chapter 2: Awake

Loke woke up in Thor's arms with a sore ass and his phone flashing. He also noticed the god was still in him and was still holding his waist. With a cringe Loke pulled off of cock inside of him as he tried to stay relaxed as it was pulled out of him. He groaned as he sat up and grabbed his phone to read the text.

The Trickster got a smile when he remembered that it was date night with his boyfriend but then frowned down at the god sharing his bed. There was no way he would take a liking to him having a boyfriend nor would his boyfriend like this god who had more or less took advantage of him.

Loke got up and dressed himself before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. He wanted to get away from the demi-god and get to his boyfriend and he wanted his tea. Thankfully he didn't have anything to do in the shop and all the orders went out the day before. Loke grabbed his to go mug and poured sugar, cream and then the coffee into it. He looked into the bedroom as he grabbed his messanger bag and saw Thor was still asleep butt naked. He groaned as he rubbed his lower back as it still ached from the pounded the demi-god had given him.

He quickly left the building and headed to the coffee shop across town to where his boyfriend worked. He hoped that Thor would be gone once he realized Loke had left the building and hopefully not ruin his shop. He sipped his coffee as he stepped onto the bus and slid his bus pass. He took his seat in the back and texted his love letting him know he was on his way and would be there in a half hour or more. He recieved a text back letting him know his lover would be counting the minutes and be doing paper work.

An hour later Loke stepped off the bus as he finished his coffee now feeling the relief of the pain killers finally reaching his rear and back. He put his mug into his bag and waved to David as he ran towards the coffee shop he stood in front of, "David!"

David looked up, looking somewhat uncomfortable in his heavy trench coat. He spotted Loke and his eyes lit up, grinning as he waved back. "Hey!"

Loke tried to hid his limp the best he could as he came over and hugged him, "So good to see you! I miss having you at the shop." He nuzzled his neck unashamed at his public display.

"Watch the wings, watch the wings," he hissed, wincing, but hugged the other back.

"I'm hugging your neck you big baby," he teased moving his hands higher above his wings. David smiled, nuzzling at him in return.

"We need to get together more often," he told him. "I wish you didn't work so far from the shop."

He nodded."Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. You wanna go in?" he gestured to the restaurant.

Loke nodded lying, "Yeah I need to sit down, I fell down the stairs yesterday changing the light bulb at the shop."

"Oh no," David frowned, clasping his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's what I get for using the walls to get to the bulb," he chuckled

"Ooooh," he scowled at him. "You shouldn't've done that by yourself. I could have helped you, you know."

"Yes but you were working over night and it was just a bulb." Loke lied as he led David into the restaurant.

"But you got hurt," he insisted.

"David, I can handle a fall down the stairs don't you remember the special gym classes we had at school?"

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous!" he huffed. "If you fell wrong, you could have broken your neck!"

"You know my skills prevent that now lets just order and sit down please?"

He sighed and nodded, letting it go.

Loke sighs as he smiles and kisses David's cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled softly. "I just - I can't help worrying, you know?"

"I know David, but you forget I'm Loke the Trickster. I'm the only one of my type."

He sighed, taking a seat. "I know, I know. I can't help it."

Loke smiled, "I'll try to be more careful."

"Thank you," he reached over to clasp his hand

He took it and kissed it, "What would you like to have?"

He blushed softly. "Oh, I was thinking a Ruben. They make pretty good ones here."

"I'll have that too, I need a good green tea too," he smiles as he pulls out his wallet.

David starts to pull out his wallet as well.

"No David I got it," Loke told him.

He paused. "Are you sure? You paid last time."

"Yes I'm sure," he purrs.

He put his wallet away. "Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime, what did you want to drink?"

"Tea."

Loke orders and has them sit away from the window which was unusual for him. David frowned, but didn't question him about it. Loke yawned but smiled at him, "So what are you commissioned on now?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's this whole set of porcelain CATS this old lady wants done in differently colored flower prints. Gag me."

Loke laughs, "Oh no! Don't tell me it's the same old lady as last time?"

He made the sort of grimace that said it was, in fact, the same old lady.

"Next week she'll probably order another cat vase from me. I think she secretly is into us."

"Ewwww, don't say that."

Loke laughs as their order is called, "That's us." David looked up as Loke tried to get up but the pain returned, "Oh fuck..."

"Loke?"

"Can you get it? I can't stand up right now."

"Are you okay?" he asked, already standing up.

"Yeah just landed on my ass badly."

"Sorry, love." He went to go get their order

Loke just waved it off and pulled out his bottle of extra strength pain pills from his bag. He didn't want to tell David what really happened last night but he was going to have to soon.

David came back with their trey of food. Loke smiled and took his order before gulping down a mouth full of tea and two pills.

"Alright, hun?"

"Yeah just achy," he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

He picked up his own. "I hope you get to feeling better."

"Me too," at the same time he thought, _'I hope that creepy god leaves my home.'_

Suddenly the doors were thrown open as Thor yelled, "Loki! My brother!"

Loke screamed and jumped into David's arms.

David institutionally put his arms around Loke, dropping his sandwich, mind fuzzy with confusion.

Thor growled at he stared David, "Mortal! Hands off my brother!"

"For the last time! I'm not your brother!" Loke yelled.

"W-what's going on?" David stammered, staring up and the huge, muscley man.

Thor reached for Loke, "Brother stop this nonsense and return to the tower with me."

"No you bastard! Get away from me!"

"H-hold on just a tick!" David got to his feet. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"And who are you to say mortal?" Thor asked his hammer raised.

Loke held onto David, "My boyfriend."

David's wings tugged uncomfortably at the fabric of his coat, the urge to fluff out hard to resist. There was only a few times he had witnessed his boyfriend become scared and it was bad if he did become scared.

Thor grabbed them both, "Come with me."

"What are you doing you idiot!? Let us go!"

"Hey! Let go!" David struggled against the larger man's grasp.

Loke hissed at Thor and kicked at him to release them.

The demi-god pulled them close, swung his hammer in one hand, and flew off. David shrieked. He flew, but he flew on his own power. With WINGS. Physical substances that held him up. Not - magic!

Loke held onto David tightly, "Not again you asshole!"

They soon landed at Loke's building. David was shaking, clutching tightly to his boyfriend. Thor drags them both inside and has them sit on the couch.

"Ouch!" David winced when he was forced to sit on a wing.

Loke quickly got up and got David his wing pillow which made Thor growl. David shucked off his coat, stretching out his wings, staring back at Thor somewhat defiantly. At the Xavier Institute, comparing the sizes of extra appendages was often a form of "cock fighting." It was David's way of silently telling him to back off.

Thor noticed this as he came over to them and dropped his hammer onto the coffee table with a loud thud. That was his way of "cock fighting" aside from being a god. David glanced at the hammer, unsure who won in this battle. His was BIGGER, but Thor's was HEAVIER.

Thor broke the tension, "So...you are my brother's lover?"

"I'm not your brother," Loke hissed.

Thor smirked, "You have more powers than others of your lover's kind correct?"

"Loke and I are seeing each other," he reached for Loke's hand. "And I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping."

"Answer," he said giving no room for argument.

"What of it?" Loke asked

"You are not of your lovers kind."

David face burned, eyes looking ready to kill. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" he snapped, assuming this was about his mutation.

"It means he's not one of you. I know your kind and they only have up to two or three. He has far more than that."

"My kind?" he stood up, feathers ruffling.

"Mutate." Thor told him.

"I am a mutate," Loke glared

"MuTANT, it's muTANT. Say it with me," he said really slowly.

Thor huffed, "He is not of your race. He is of Asgard, he is the reborn version of my brother."

"I'm sorry, mister Thor, I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but I think Loke is capable of making his own decisions about where to live, THANK YOU."

"I lost my brother more times than I care to remember I won't let him go again." Thor growled, "I am taking him to the tower to keep him safe."

"That sounds SO sketch! You're, like, an overly attached brother or something. Like, kidnapping your brother in some messed up Rapunzel kind of way? Weird!"

Loke frowned, "I'm sorry about you brother but I have a happy life right now. I'm not going anywhere."

"You weren't saying that last night," Thor smirked

"What happened last night?" David turned around. "Loke? I thought you were at home."

Loke looked down as Thor smirked, "Brother appeared in the land of London and fought valitely in protecting the nine realms."

"I fell into one of those worm hole things yesterday and I did make it home."

"You said you fell changing a LIGHT BULB." David looked indignant.

"I did fall on my ass...he used...some oil to...to..."

Thor grinned, "He and I shared our bed together."

David stood there, very still, staring at Loke. His eyes were wide, jaw slack, quietly begging him to deny the accusation.

Loke began to cry showing that it was not something he wanted, "I didn't want it, you ass!"

David slowly turned to Thor, eyes burning. "You are the FOULEST person I have EVER had the misfortune to MEET!"

Thor growled, "He is my brother, it is our culture."

Loke held himself crying, "You used a drug to get me."

David walked closer to Thor, deathly still, face hard. His wings outstretched high over their heads - or high over HIS head, vaguely over Thor's head. "Whoever said you were worthy of ANYTHING," he pressed a foot against the hammer Thor had left in the table. "Is a fool. Certainly not of Loke. You're not worthy of LOOKING at him, you sick, twisted old rapist."

"I gave my brother the love I failed to give him when he was alive. I will not let you get in the way." He called his hammer to him, "I am taking my brother with me!" He paused, "What is rape?"

He laughed an ugly hollow kind of laugh. "Oh, you know, when you FORCE yourself on someone who doesn't want it. It's so of TRAUMATIC." He seethed. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't claw your fucking eyes out.

"Because I can destroy you in one swing of my hammer." He held up his hammer as lightening coming from it.

"You. Hurt. My. Boyfriend."

"He is my brother," he paused looking from David to Loke. He suddenly smirked, "Or I should keep you both."

Loke bolted up and put himself between them, "No!"

David institutionally flapped his wings, lofting into the air.

Thor smirked, "Yes, brother likes you and you're not bad looking either. I must keep him happy."

"You're insane!"

"You midgardians forget that Aesir took people they liked as our company."

"You say that like we won't put up a fight!" he institutionally tried to activate his metal claws, but he wasn't wearing his uniform, the gadget left on a desk back home. All he succeeded in was an awkward hand movement.

Thor grinned, "I expect a fight it wouldn't be honorable to take you both like children. I have to say that only my brother has a chance at defeating me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I got distracted by Assassin's Creed and a family part. This is m rated so enjoy

* * *

David made a motion to grab for his boyfriend and Loke held out his arm for him to take him as he cast his magic to throw Thor off. Thor swung his hammer to dispel loke's attack. David hoisted Loke into the air with him, feeling vulnerable in a fight without his weapons.

Thor smirked at them, Loke looked at David, "We have to get to the school!"

He nodded, looking around for a window. Loke threw another spell at Thor and opened the window with his other hand. David launched them through the window.

Thor yelled, "I have missed fighting you brother."

David looked over his shoulder. Thor stood and the window swinging his hammer.

Loke called out, "He's going to come at us! I don't think you'll be able to out fly him."

David swerved a bit. Thor took to the air easily catching up to them. Loke threw fire at him hoping to throw him off

"Careful!" he yelped, the blaze almost catching a feather.

"He's coming too fast!" Loke yelped as Thor grabbed David's leg jerking them down.

David yelped, jerking to a halt. Loke hissed and kicked at Thor as he pulled them to the ground in the park. David crumpled to the ground from the force. Loke yelped as David's wing fell on top of him; one of his wings felt hurt. Thor smirked as he gazed at them observing the wing man winced.

"David?" Loke looked at him before Thor grabbed David by his shirt. "David!"

"You are a brave warrior bird friend! And excellent man for my brother and I."

"You can't do this!" Loke yelled.

David awkwardly kicked at the bigger man.

Thor just laughed and brought him closer to smell him. "Calm yourself."

"Let me go! You're nuts!"

Thor pulled out what looked like a collar with runes on it and attached it to David's neck. David struggled against the neck accessory. Thor smirked before putting him down and going to Loke.

Loke scrambled to get away from him, "No!"

"L-leave him alone!"

Thor ignored him and attached the collar to his neck. Loke yelped as the collar was attached, David yanked at the collar. The collars wouldn't budge, Thor smiled, "There, now you both are mine."

"Like hell!"

Thor grinned and picked them up in one arm.

David flailed, "Let go!"

Loke growled, "Get off!"

Thor just swung his hammer and took off back to Loke's building. David basically screamed the whole way. Thor dropped the men on Loke's bed once they entered still grinning.

Loke hissed, "We are not objects you can take!"

David tried to scramble off the bed. Thor just laughed dropped his hammer and went to the fridge.

Loke growled, "Are you even listening?!"

David glared daggers into the man's back. Thor smirked as he set up a oil burner just out of sight of the men. Loke growled and attempted to open his mind to contact the professor but electricity ran through his body.

"Loke?!"

Loke yelped as he fell to the ground, "Hnnn!"

Thor came back in as a scent filled the air, "You were trying to contact someone against my permission that's not allowed."

David knelt by him, pulling Loke into his arms, glaring hatefully at Thor.

"It's only stuns I wouldn't hurt either of you."

Loke opened his eyes smelling the same oil from last night, "David don't breathe the air!"

"What?" David blinked, staring back at Loke in confusion.

"Dont..." Thor just smirked as Loke began to be affected by the scent. "It's what he did last night."

"I - what?"

Loke quivered on the floor feeling him losing control again. "You bastard...!"

David sat there, dumbfounded as the gas slowly effected him, clutching to his boyfriend in mild panic as feelings that were strictly his own bubbled in his stomach. Loke reached up and pulled David down to him until their lips met. He eagerly kissed his boyfriend needy.

"Mngh..." he shuttered softly, a confused mix of fright and hornyness addling his brain.

Thor waited until the two were fully effected by the oil before introducing himself to the mix. He grabbed Loke's crotch causing him to make a keening sound into David's mouth at the same time her grabbed David's rump.

David squeaked and moaned into Loke's mouth. Thor grinned and continued to rub them as they continued to kiss. Loke panted as he clung to David.

"Mnngh...ah...Loke..." he gasped, grasping at the other, kissing all over his face. "Mmngh, god..."

"David," Loke whined.

Thor smirked, "Undress and on the bed."

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, David was unbuttoning his shirt. Loke began to do the same but groaned as the ache in his lower region returned. Thor pulled out a jar of paste and applied it to his fingers before slipping them into the trickster. Loke gave a gasp and arched feeling the ache leaving his body. David whimpered softly, leaning against the side of the bed, peeling his pants off.

Thor looked Loke over and spoke, "Loki you'll just lay back for now you're rump won't be able to take another round."

David's eyes were glazed over, keening softly in his own discomfort, looking between the two gods

Thor put Loke on the bed and went to David smiling, "Shhh, you'll be taken care of my little bird."

He looked back at Thor looking confused, but soon bit his lip, wining softly, reaching to touch himself.

Thor beat him to it and began to caress him as he gently ran his hands down his wings. "How beautiful."

David shuttered, squirming. "Oh...mmm..."

Loke squirmed on the bed in need he hated the god for doing this to him and his boyfriend. David screwed his eyes shut, trying not to look at the man touching him. Thor grinned and nips at his neck as he moved his hand up his length. David gasped, body reacting in earnest to his favorite turn on, arching into the bigger man.

Thor grinned at the length of the man in his hand he couldn't help be impressed by his brother's pick with this bird man, he was a work of art, "What do they call you, little bird?"

"Ah...w-what?" David stammered out, brain confused, unable to focus

"Your name or what they refer to you in battle."

His body squirmed, flushed. "D...David..."

Thor made David bend over as he slicked up his finger with the oil as he did with Loke the night before; he and Loki never did it this way with a third partner. David's wings blocked off much of his body bent over like a shield and they had agreed it felt much too impersonal nut right now, in this state, he couldn't give a damn.

Loke arched feeling David's wings rub over his sensitive body making him moan with pleasure. "David...Hnnn..."

Thor watched as he prepared David, he soon wouldn't need the oil to make them do as he wanted but for now it was needed. David gasped and shuttered as the other's fingers invaded his body, slicking him up. Thor worked him slowly until he was able to get three fingers into him. He licked his lips at what he could do with the two now in his grasp. He trembled under his touch, whimpering.

Thor pulled his fingers out and moved David onto the bed before he began to undress himself. David looked over at Loke, flushed. Loke panted and was playing with one of his wings gently but needy with arousal. David moaned softly as the other played with his feathers, arching a bit. Loke tugged gently for David to get on top of him and kiss him. David rolled over and kissed at Loke needily. Loke moaned and kissed back hungrily as he spread his legs for him to settle between them. He flushed deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Thor watched the two passionately kiss as he got behind David as he stroked himself. David continued to kiss Loke, rutting against his lover a bit. Loke rubbed back eagerly for friction. Thor moved closer to David and pushed into him. David gasped sharply into Loke's mouth, gripping him tight.

Loke grunted as Thor continued to push further into him, "Oh little bird~"

"Ah...hnn..." David whimpered, panting against Loke's mouth as the trickster's brother pressed his thick cock deeper into him.

Thor watched as his cock disappeared into David's hole. It was so delicious to watch the two rut out their pleasure against each other. David looked deep into Loke's eyes, his own glazed and rosy as his body trembled.

Loke held him as felt Thor start thrusting into his boyfriend. He cupped his cheeks, "I'm sorry..."

David shut his eyes as the older god thrust into him, gasping and whimpered as his body was forced into a set pace rutting against his lover, well beyond words.

Thor expertly kept the two connected at the crotches as he thrusted into him. "Hmmm! So good!"

"A-aaangh..." he moaned against Loke's neck.

Loke held him as he panted and moaned. Thor kept his pace even as he wanted them all to come together.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." he whimpered, whining as closer to got to the edge.

Loke clung to David tighter as his own approached. He yelped when Thor grasped them both in his hand. David cried out, coming in Thor's tight grip as he thrust into him. Thor grunts at the clenching tunnel around him and gave a few more thrust before he came inside of bird. Loke whimpered under David having not come yet. David's eyes widened and he gasped, feeling the Asguardian fill him, thick cum deep inside.

Thor panted and lifted David up still inside of him and worked on getting Loke off. It didn't take long as it hit him and he came on his own chest. He looked back at his lover, face flushed as he watched him cum. Loke panted as he slowly relaxed on the sheets. Thor carefully set David down and slowly pulled out of him. He grinned at his seed dripping out of him.

David panted softly, fingers grasping blindly for Loke's hand. Loke grabbed his hand and curled into him. Thor reached down and rubbed theirs sides smiling at the state they were in. He pressed his head against Loke's, cum leaking down his thighs, clutching tight to his hand.

Loke buried his head into his neck, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

David clung to him, hiccuping into Loke's shoulder. Thor came over to them and began to clean them up. He got into bed beside them to pulled them close to him. David whined into Loke's neck, clinging tighter to him, refusing to look at the blond male. Loke whimpered and clung to his boyfriend tighter at Thor's touch. They couldn't do anything to make him leave or protect themselves. David trembled in Loke's arms, occasionally making a pitiful noise.

Thor thought nothing of their terror as he drifted off to sleep. He eventually passed out. Loke stayed awake a while longer trying to think of how to escape Thor before finally passing out. For about half a second before he opened his eyes that morning, he thought it had been some awful dream.


	4. Author Notes

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I feel like all my readers have a right to know what's going on with me since I haven't updated in a while. Short version at the bottom if you don't want to read my rant.

So what happened was that the stress from my job was keeping me from having time to making the chapters. I had a mobile device to write the chapters but my work was very stressful which turned off my inspiration. Due to this and the stress from my work I became a bitch because I was so stressed and I took it out on my friends because for some reason they weren't really my friends and choose not to understand my stress and why I was falling asleep at our get togethers even though one of them worked with me for a few months.

We then went to a convention which I didn't have fun at because they abandoned me on the second day there. When we had to go they had to pick up my "bff"'s boyfriend's things in another state which I was fine with because they told me this ahead of time. What I wasn't okay with was that I told them that my dad had taken my car so my little sister could drive it and at the same time I was moving into my new apartment with my roommate and we only had one key and she was staying up for me so instead of dropping another girl and I at where I live, because my parents house is near the highway that we took, they went all the way to their apartment across town and expected me to help them move the boyfriend's things into the apartment with them. Granted I would've helped if we arrived at 10:30 pm instead of 11:30pm because they didn't know that when they say one time to leave that they should be ready by that time. So that convention fun turned out horrible for me.

Then my grandmother I was really closed to passed away from an unknown infection and my boss supposed understood how I felt but still gave me split shifts so I couldn't grieve properly for her since I only had three days off to go there, attend the funeral, and then fly back to go to work the next day. By this time I was very depressed and also jobless because my work decided to fire two weeks after my grandmother's funeral. I got a job at an adult shop and I decided to give my ex bff a chance to either make up, because I was a bitch at the time but not the only one that was either, or we forgive and go our separate ways. She decide to make a third option pretend to be my friend and then catfish me with one of her friends that I liked and only met once and through texts. After two weeks of this she told me it was all a game that she did with her friends to led me on. So not to be brought down by her I told her goodbye forever and her little game wouldn't change me.

So I've been unemployed for over a year now but I did get a new group of friends that are true understanding friends I also now have a job working on the Las Vegas strip under the M&amp;M factory and the coke cola factory. I have a wonderful boyfriend that was my friend when I was in my dark times during these two to three years, depending on the time I met him, and I'm working on lowering my credit dept since I lost my job. As for where I met him it was the internet on facebook it started as me wanting to save him because he was so young to have such dark thoughts and then after a year I fell for him but I had to stay back because he was with someone at the time. But a few weeks ago we became official and have been in love with each other despite the distance between us.

So a long story short I went into a bad depression and I do hope to finish the stories I have started and maybe write a few more. Also don't wish ill on the girl that hurt me I'm over it, it's in the past. I do have bad feeling about what she did but karma will get her in the end as it did with me until I began to be positive.

Thank you for all your love and support through thought and reviews.

~Fire-ninja-Yamakaza


End file.
